Trajann Valoris
Summary The office of Captain-General is one of the most powerful military appointments in the Imperium. It confers full responsibility for the overall defence of the Sol System, Terra, the Imperial Palace and – ultimately – the Golden Throne and the Emperor himself. The Captain General is the master of the Adeptus Custodes, and, on many occasions during Imperial history, has stood amongst the ranks of the High Lords of Terra. He is further charged with leading the greatest military campaigns fought by the Ten Thousand, and must display a degree of warrior prowess that approaches that of the Primarchs of old. The current Captain-General is Trajann Valoris. Many claim that he is the greatest warrior to hold the title since the Emperor bestrode the stars. Within his first decade of service, Valoris ran not just one, but two successful Blood Games, a record that remains unbroken. With his remarkable grasp of battlefield strategy and his naturally aggressive streak he earned a place for himself amongst the Allarus Custodians. There, Valoris won many names from deeds such as the destruction of the space hulk Mournful Siren, the defeat of the Genestealer Cult of the Emperor’s Writhing Shadow, and his spearheading of the preemptive strike against Waaagh! Krushfist. If Valoris showed a weakness, it was his reluctance to stand back and wait for his enemies to come to him. He lasted only twenty-two years amongst the Companions before his desire to participate in a more proactive strategy of defence saw him reassigned. He gained the rank of Shield-Captain soon afterwards, and spent several centuries leading sorties against emergent threats throughout the Sol System and beyond. Valoris became well known for his tendency to observe his enemies carefully, predict their movements, then deliver a sudden and decisive blow. He cultivated networks of agents and informers across the Segmentum Solar, and even further out into the wider Imperium. Valoris recognised his own proclivity for aggressive action, and took constant steps to temper it with comprehensive foreknowledge. Thus his strikes always fell where they should, and no comrade was ever lost to reckless commands. When Captain General Andros Launceddre fell at the Battle of the Black Pyre, Valoris was named his successor. Trajann Valoris has proven a dynamic and effective Captain-General. Under his rule the number of Blood Games have increased tenfold, the defences of the stable warp routes into the Sol System have been strengthened, and long-hidden cults have been purged from the Terran underhives. Little escapes the eyes of his ever expanding spy network and, armed with the certainty of the truly righteous, his covert strikes have annihilated dozens of threats to the Golden Throne. It was as if Valoris had foreseen Guilliman’s return and the Great Rift long before they came, and laid all the groundwork required for the Adeptus Custodes to adapt to the new Imperium. Perhaps, some whispered, the half-understood power of the Moment Shackle allowed him to do just that. Whatever the case, the Captain-General’s many qualities make him ideally suited to lead in this age of unprecedented aggression. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Trajann Valoris, called the Chief Custodian, the First of the Ten Thousand, amidst numerous other titles and epithets; His full name is composed of hundreds of words. Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: At least several hundred, likely thousands of years old Classification: Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes, High Lord of Terra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Each Custodian has his senses augmented to a degree far beyond an ordinary human being and even beyond a baseline Astartes warrior. Furthermore, their extremely sophisticated armor likely contains even more sensitive and advanced electronics than the armor of Space Marine Terminators, which allows said Terminators unparalleled awareness of nearly any battlefield), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Precognition (Can "reach into the Numerology of the near future" to predict the attacks and motion of enemies before they occur), Aura, Holy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (The Custodians are touched by a spark of the Emperor’s own power, which manifests as a supernatural warding, making it so that bullets and bolts are turned aside at the last moment, blades fail to strike home, and even the psychic powers of the foe can suddenly and inexplicably flicker away to nothing), Weapon Mastery (Custodians spend many centuries honing their crafts, mastering all the different weapons at their disposal with unmatched skill, and Trajann is among the most skilled Custodes to ever live), Martial Arts (Among the deadliest single combatants in the entirety of the Imperium of Man, sans the Emperor and his Primarchs, and as such his close-quarters combat skills are similarly nigh-unmatched), Technology Manipulation (Should, like all his brethren-in-arms, possess some sort of Black Carapace equivalent that allows him to directly interface with his armor, among other pieces of equipment), Likely Stealth Mastery (All Custodes are highly trained in covert operations and espionage for the vital task of protecting the Imperial Palace, and although not engaging in such arts directly, Valoris should undoubtedly be superior. He should also be superior to the rather unknown Captain-General who managed to easily sneak inside Goge Vandire's heavily fortified headquarters during the end of the Reign of Blood), Matter Manipulation (Power weapons disrupt the bonds of matter by surrounding themselves in an energy field), Electricity Manipulation (The Watcher's Axe cackles with an electrical pulse), Vehicular Mastery (All Custodes are trained in the use of vehicles, such as tanks, anti-gravity jetbikes, and more, many of which are the most complex and advanced of their kind in the entire Imperium), Durability Negation (Power weapons can disregard durability via their power fields), Time Manipulation (Via the Moment Shackle), Genius Intelligence, Teleportation via Dimensional Travel (Via Teleporter), Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Possess all the qualities of the Space Marines enhanced to an ever greater level, and almost complete immunity to afflictions from the Warp, as no Custodian has ever been stated to have fallen to the corruption of Chaos) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Said to currently be the strongest and deadliest warrior in the entire Imperium of Man, beneath only the reborn Primarch Roboute Guilliman himself. Captain-Generals of the Adeptus Custodes are said to approach Primarchs in strength and skill, and Valoris is said by some to be the greatest Captain-General in history. Should be superior to Tribune Italeo and Sanash Gallimedan, both of whom killed Bloodthirsters) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Far faster than ordinary Custodians, along with regular Astartes) with at least FTL (Far superior to Adeptus Astartes which can react and process information in nanoseconds, and the greatest Adeptus Custodes which are far superior to said Astartes. Can battle Greater Daemons), likely Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed (His speed and reactions should be comparable to those of a Primarch) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (As his strength approaches that of a Primarch, he should be at least as strong, if not stronger than Marneus Calgar and Khârn the Betrayer) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level Stamina: Virtually Endless (At least two Custodes stood vigil on the Golden Throne for 100 years without ever eating, drinking, or sleeping) Range: Several meters melee range, kilometers with Bolter Standard Equipment: *'Watcher’s Axe:' A masterfully crafted weapon forged in the wake of Constantin Valdor's disappearance, and wielded by ever-single Captain-General since, the Watcher's Axe is a huge polearm blade that crackles with golden lightning and can bisect the sarcophagus of a Chaos Helbrute with a single swing. The axe’s haft incorporates a master-crafted bolt weapon known as the Eagle’s Scream, which fires adamantium-tipped penetrator bolts at a ferocious rate. *'Castellan Plate:' An elaborate suit of powered armour which incorporates a heraldic tilting shield, an auramite halo, and a magnificent cloak woven with adamantine thread so that it flows like cloth but yields to neither blade nor blast. *'Moment Shackle:' A relic of Dark Age technology released from the vaults beneath the Imperial Palace, this artifact allows Valoris to trap fragments of temporal energy and turn them to his use, excising split-second events from history or slowing the localized temporal flow enough to tip a desperate fight in his favor, along with healing himself via reversing the damage done to him in time. *'Emperor's Light:' Said to have been crafted from a crystallized shard of the Emperor’s glorious light, this masterwork Misericordia has been borne into battle by three separate Captain-Generals. It is said to flood the heart of its victim with holy radiance, and is an object of dread to traitors and heretics alike. *'The Castellan's Mark:' This finely worked pauldron is awarded to whichever living Custodian currently holds the greatest tally of victories in the Blood Games. It is rare, of course, that even the resourceful warriors of the Adeptus Custodes succeed in these endeavors, and so to honor one who has done so more times than any other is only right. He who bears the Castellan’s Mark is guaranteed to be a superlative strategic genius, an expert in spotting and exploiting weaknesses with merciless efficiency. Intelligence: At least Genius (The Adeptus Custodes have an intellect enhanced far beyond that of the Astartes, combined with millennia of knowledge, combat training and experience, and mastery in virtually every field of warfare and human study. Furthermore, as Captain-General, Trajann Valoris is accomplished far beyond his peers, being an unparalleled leader with a brilliant tactical mind, and one of the absolute leaders of the entire Imperium as a High Lord of Terra, and trusted adviser to Roboute Guilliman) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Warriors Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Holy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4